


[底特律│警探組] 鮭魚濃湯 [G]

by vivian840404



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian840404/pseuds/vivian840404
Summary: 群組裡抽到的1111作業Tag：獸化/冬雪/烹調沿用白夜大大的設定：老熊人漢克／小兔子康納





	[底特律│警探組] 鮭魚濃湯 [G]

**Author's Note:**

> 群組裡抽到的1111作業  
> Tag：獸化/冬雪/烹調　  
> 沿用白夜大大的設定：老熊人漢克／小兔子康納

　　十一月的底特律，天空在雨和雪之間交錯著，像是開關關玩著冰箱的頑皮小孩；偶爾出沒的太陽將地上的雪融化，濕漉漉的街道沾著鞋，冷風依舊颼颼地吹，很難讓人有甚麼好心情。

　　康納就這麼提著大包小包漫步在公園裡，偶爾停下來避開奔跑的小孩，一面內心盤算著晚點要準備的料理，細數從前置作業到烹調要花的時間和順序，以及材料的比例和營養成分，似乎一點也沒有被惡劣的天氣影響到心情。

　　漢克感冒了，甚少生病的熊人雖然看似強壯，但隨著年紀漸長，許多疾病也容易在不經意時入侵。前兩天漢克看著天氣還算晴朗，就沒注意要多加件衣服，結果就這麼中招了，只能請假在家休息，好在快退休的老熊人也沒什麼工作要處理，富勒好心的給了他一個禮拜的假讓他安心休養。

　　康納回到家，在玄關脫下厚重的大衣放在鞋櫃上，順帶拍拍毛茸茸的兔耳抖落上頭的細雪，接著入內將食材放在桌上，套上在超市買的小碎花圍裙，洗淨雙手就準備開始動工。康納從袋子裡拿出洋蔥、紅蘿蔔、馬鈴薯，去皮洗淨後切成小碎丁放置備用，接著拿出冰箱裡的奶油，盤算了一下，決定使用比食譜上更少的量，丟進一旁已經熱好的鍋子裡，待奶油溶化後，把切好的食材丟入鍋中翻炒至金黃，再加入適量清水，蓋上鍋蓋後悶煮。

　　「康納？」

　　俐落的切菜聲和食物翻炒的香氣在屋子裡迴蕩盤旋，聽見動靜的漢克從臥室走了出來，身上穿著康納幫他買的淺棕色羊毛睡袍，嘴裡叼著根溫度計，額頭上還貼著一片藍色的退熱貼，頭髮雜亂面容憔悴，但看起來還算有精神。

　　「漢克，你還好嗎？燒有退一點了嗎？」

　　「大概吧，還是挺不舒服的，但好像有比較好一點。」

　　康納伸手捧住漢克的臉頰，還好，吃過退燒藥後，溫度已經比早上來的低了些，他輕輕拍了拍老熊人的臉頰聊表安慰，正要抽回手時卻被漢克握住，在手背上落下一吻，細密的紅從心窩往上蔓延，康納的兔耳微微顫動，好像這樣就能幫助他驅散身體的熱氣一樣。漢克沒理會眼前小兔子的害羞，轉頭看向餐桌上的大包小包，隨意的翻弄起來。

　　「這些是要做什麼？家裡的食物不是還很多嗎？」

　　「是等等要煮給你的醫療餐，很營養的。」

　　聽到醫療餐的漢克立刻皺起眉，想起年輕時為數不多的幾次住院經驗，醫院的伙食可是難吃到爆，他已經生病了，不能再忍受任何糟糕的食物進到他的口中。

　　「你平時煮的東西還不夠健康嗎？不會真的要煮醫院餐吧？」

　　「放心吧，我準備的都是你喜歡的，你先去休息，晚一點煮好了再叫你。」

　　把漢克趕回去休息的康納重新洗淨雙手回到廚房，拿出買回來的輪切鮭魚，仔細的用夾子剃除細骨，將其切成一口大小的小塊，用一點點海鹽及食用油醃漬入味。

　　平時的康納不太吃肉類，雖然不排斥，不過大多時候還是依照兔子的本能，吃的都是蔬菜水果。但是漢克是棕熊屬的熊人，喜歡吃鮭魚已經寫在他們的基因裡面了，因此為了漢克的健康著想，康納還是花了不少時間調適，至少海鮮處理起來比較沒有心理負擔，味道也十分鮮美可口。

　　鍋裡的炒料滾了，水咕嚕咕嚕的沸騰著，洋蔥嗆鼻的味道被奶油調和的濃郁滑順；馬鈴薯稍稍溶入湯裡，形成綿軟細密的口感；紅蘿蔔的甜味被熱度釋放，讓湯頭更加鮮甜，康納打開牛奶，沿著鍋邊緩緩倒入，再加入適量的鮮奶油，依舊是比食譜上的配方再少了一點，用木匙稍微攪拌後，放入剛剛醃漬好的鮭魚，將爐火轉小，重新蓋上鍋蓋後繼續燉煮，讓所有食材的味道融合在一起。旁邊的爐子再燒一鍋熱水，待水滾後加入適量的鹽，將蘆筍快速的燙一下撈起，丟入提前準備好的冰水中，讓蘆筍保持翠綠鮮嫩的模樣，等待之後裝盤。

　　在等待的過程中康納開始整理桌面，把蔬菜和魚的包裝袋分類丟入垃圾袋內，再將桌面擦拭過後重新鋪上桌巾。外頭的雪靜靜地落下，細微的風聲敲打著緊閉的門窗，浴室傳來淋浴的聲音，爐子上的濃湯咕嚕咕嚕的冒泡，讓室內顯得更加靜謐。康納的動作不快也不慢，一面收拾，一面思考諾斯今天問他的問題，諾斯問他為什麼會愛上一個老熊人，明明漢克也沒甚麼特別好的，到了冬天還沒辦法配合他的需求。康納不知道該怎麼回答她，只能害羞的微笑，靠著馬庫斯和賽門從中緩頰，逃離這尷尬的局面。

　　打開鍋蓋，鮭魚濃湯的濃郁又充滿層次的香味順著熱氣冉冉上升，康納盯著眼前白茫茫的水蒸氣思考，或許這個問題從一開始就不重要，愛上一個人的原因有很多，但是要一起走下去，甚至走一輩子，再去思考這些原因似乎就顯得無足輕重。況且他不覺得漢克有什麼不好的，漢克雖然脾氣暴躁，但對他很溫柔，非常溫柔，看著他的眼睛，湛藍清澈的像是承載著整片海洋，讓他深深陷入其中不想離開。有時康納甚至會覺得自己配不上漢克對他那麼好，所以他也就盡自己的能力對漢克好，兩個人毫無保留的對彼此付出的話，為什麼還要在意那些事呢？

　　「真香，你煮好了嗎？」

　　漢克的聲音打斷了康納的思考，老熊人邊擦頭髮邊從浴室走出來，稍微打理過後的模樣看起來沒那麼憔悴，洗去了一身被棉被捂出來的汗，現在的漢克聞起來乾淨清爽，沐浴乳也是康納挑的味道，只是還未擦乾的頭髮濕漉漉的滴著水，連帶熊耳朵的毛也糾結成一團，看起來毛毛躁躁的。

　　「快好了，裝到盤子裡就完成了，你先去把頭髮吹乾，不要讓病情又加重了。」

　　「知道啦！囉囉嗦嗦的，到底誰才是老頭子啊？」

　　漢克嘴上唸唸有詞，倒是很聽話的轉身去找吹風機，沒有看到康納又紅起來的臉。康納拍拍臉頰讓自己冷靜下來，從烘碗機中拿出兩個瓷碗，是某次他跟漢克一起逛大賣場的時候，兩個人被推銷人員攔下來買的，典雅繽紛的花與葉，和鮭魚濃湯裡頭的蔬菜相輔相成，帶出了田園的氣息。撒上一些研磨黑胡椒和粗鹽，在中間細心的擺放幾根蘆筍，剩下的全部切成小段，淋上日式和風醬，簡單的蘆筍沙拉就這樣完成了。

　　在康納擺盤上桌的同時漢克也吹完頭髮，變回了原本毛髮蓬鬆的樣子，在幫忙康納擺好餐具後，兩人一起坐下享用晚餐。

　　漢克勺起一口鮭魚放入口中，鬆軟綿密的口感在嘴裡化開，海鹽的鹹味帶出魚肉的香氣，奶白色的湯頭融合了蔬菜的甜和鮭魚的鮮，喝進嘴裡，肚子飽飽的，心也暖暖的；翠綠軟嫩的蘆筍，配上鮮香甘甜的日式和風醬，每一口都讓人感到神清氣爽。

　　「沒想到你說的病人餐是這個，跟我想像的完全不一樣，真好吃。」

　　「我就說了，我準備的都是你喜歡的。」

　　康納很開心看見漢克吃的一口接一口，自己也慢慢的喝湯，一時之間只有兩人的湯匙輕敲在盤子上，和外頭的雪落在窗邊的聲響。

　　「漢克，你知道今天是1111嗎？」

　　康納開口打破一室寧靜，他想起今天馬庫斯和賽門在幫他緩頰的時候，一旁的喬許突然提起的話題，說完以後在場所有人都看著馬庫斯和賽門，這兩個基本上把每一天都當情人節在過的人突然感受到了冷颼颼的敵意。

　　「嗯？知道啊，這是我還年輕的時候被創造出來的節日，原本好像是亞洲地區的國家慶祝單身的日子，後來就跟其他的節日一樣，完全變成商人的戰場了。」

　　「喬許說，在這天除了慶祝單身之外，有對象或是有伴侶的人，也會把這天當作『一生一世，一心一意。』的承諾來慶祝。」

　　「這樣啊．．．」

　　漢克專注地凝視康納，湛藍清澈的目光映照著康納的身影，眼底滿是溫柔，被看的就要臉紅的康納正想趕快再說點甚麼化解尷尬的時候，漢克握住了康納的左手，攤開他的掌心，落下一個輕輕地、帶著誓約意味的吻，重重地敲擊在康納的心上。

　　「康納，」

　　「什、什麼？」

　　儘管比這更親密的事都做了好幾次，但仍舊被一個吻弄得暈陶陶的康納，結結巴巴的等待漢克接下來要說的話。

　　「我愛你。」

　　「呃、嗯．．．」

　　「還有，謝謝你。」

　　「不．．．不客氣．．．」

　　漢克看著面前臉頰瞬間爆紅，神情呆滯的小兔子笑了出來，甚至起身把康納面前碗盤收走他都沒有反應。等到收拾乾淨後回來，不意外的看見康納躲到沙發上，雙腳縮在胸前，兩手捧著臉，耳朵垂下來一顫一顫的，他忍不住走過去用大掌揉亂小兔子細軟柔順的頭髮。

　　「．．．你走開啦．．．．．．」

　　康納悶悶的、黏黏糯糯的聲音從手底下傳出，惹的漢克又是一陣大笑，還差點引起一陣咳嗽。

　　「漢克太過分了．．．明明冬天就不行還一直撩人．．．」

　　小兔子哀怨的坐在沙發上，耳朵在漢克手裡亂甩，小脾氣鬧得非常明顯。

　　「我有嗎？是你定力太不夠了。」

　　內心偷偷竊笑的老熊人任由康納的兔耳胡亂揮舞，他一下又一下的摸著康納的頭，慢慢把小兔子的脾氣摸走。

　　「．．．反正你現在吃的，等到春天都會變成我的、唔唔！！！」

　　「噓噓噓！你小子就不能有一天不說這些話嗎？！」

　　還未說完的話語被漢克用手掌掩蓋，看著被反將一軍的漢克暗暗臉紅、手忙腳亂的樣子，康納帶著勝利的微笑，起身抱住漢克蹭了蹭。

　　「不、行！」

　　「快從我身上起來，我可是病人！」

　　「不要！」

 

　　-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 不管生病適不適合喝這個，我就是，想吃鮭魚濃湯！！！  
> 從看到題目的的一眼就想煮濃湯了，不是很會寫小甜文只好拿食譜湊數（ㄍ  
> 希望看到這裡的你會喜歡www


End file.
